The Dex! Podcast 3: Not Really My Type!
The Dex Podcast! #3: Not Really My Type! is the third episode of The Dex! Podcast series. It's hosted by Alex, Pokekellz, and Jimmy. It covers The News, Top 5, and The Community Segment. It focuses on Pokemon types. Published on March 4, 2014. iTunes description: "ALL HAIL POKEMON BANK! This week, Alex, Kellz, and Jimmy discuss the new, much anticipated app, as well the release of the Pokemon X/Y expansion for the TCG! They also tackle Pokemon who should be a different type than they are, and some community-esque stuff!" Music ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs!--'' * Intro: "Opening Movie" - Pokemon Red & Blue * Background: ' ** Various tracks from Pokemon Red & Blue (Most notably Route themes, Town themes, and Battle themes) ** [''Song from 32:40-37:12] ** [Song from 37:12-40:22] * '''Outro: "Viridian City" from 2.B.A. Master The News * Pokemon Bank has been released in the Unites States. Kellz expresses a bit of disappointment that Pokemon Bank was released a month and a half late, but Alex and Jimmy reiterate that this release setback is probably not the worst that could have happened. Alex then explains how Pokemon Bank and Poke Transporter work, and the gang discusses how the transportation can be a little tedious. * Nintendo considers making smart phone applications that will supplement the already existing games on consoles. Alex comments that it would be cool to see a smart phone app where you could trade Pokemon from your games to other smart phone users. * The Pokemon XY TCG expansion pack is released in the US. There are a total of 146 new cards. Alex and Jimmy note that this would probably be more breaking news if it occurred 15 years ago, indicating that TCG scene is not too up-and-coming. Jimmy also says that he finds it funny that Emolga and Skarmory are listed as some of the rarest cards along with legendaries and starters. Alex is baffled that they chose to make the Emolga card special over Dedenne. Kellz shares a story of how she bought a pack of the new XY trading cards and was a bit disappointed. The Top 5: Pokemon With Misleading Types RU: Sudowoodo # Charizard # Goomy Line # Gothitelle # Chansey Line # Stunfisk The Community Question Pokemon you visually like that most other fans do not. * Jimmy: Scrafty * Pokekellz: Exeggutor / Gastrodon * Alex: Chespin Line Absences * Fanswers* * Buffers * Hashtags *This is mostly due to the Patreon system used at the time. Trivia * This is the first podcast to use the modern intro used in most future Episodes. * Alex and Jimmy have an off-topic discussion about and idea for a "Smug Mug", a coffee mug that has the word "Mug" on it and an S-shaped handle, turning the word "mug" into "smug". * This is the first podcast episode to feature the use of the DexCast fanswers email (thedexcast@gmail.com). Jimmy announces its existence before the community question segment. Category:The Dex! Podcast Episodes